Breathless
by kez-chan
Summary: it's Valentines day, and Sora wants to surprise Riku./AU/YAOI/SORIKU/ If you liked this one look for Breathless 2; Broken Angel, Shattered Heart. also complete XD
1. Chapter 1 Happy Valentines day Riku!

**DISCLAIMER; **_I DO NOT OWN A THING! GRRR_

**_OMG! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS FIC! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!_**

_**OH AND MY FRIEND PAMMY-CHAN HELPED A LITTLE ON THIS. THANK YOU PAMMY-CHAN!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twitching his nose, Riku woke to the smell of roses. He opened his eyes to see that someone had stuck a blood red one right under his nose! Looking around he saw Sora standing at the side of his bed, nervously watching him, a huge grin grew on Sora's face just before Riku sneezed.

"Aw! Sora!" achoo! "I'm allergic to roses!" achoo! "Remember!"

"ACK! Sorry Riku! I forgot!" Sora exclaimed as he hurridly grabbed the rose away from Riku, who looked up at him through watering neptune topaz eyes.

"What did you go and do that for anyway?" he asked as he wiped at his eyes with a tissue.

Sora's hands went behind his back and he scuffed the floor with his right foot.

"Well...It's Valentines day...I wanted to surprise you. Happy Valentines day Riku." Sora said, handing Riku a card.

Riku smiled as he took the card. "You know people aren't supposed to know who sent them the card don't you?"

"Yes...But what was the point in putting 'Guess who' on it when I know you'd of guessed anyway...And we have been together for three months now." Explained Sora.

Suddenly, Riku looked at Sora suspiciously. "You planned something didn't you?"He said, and when the grin on Sora's face widened, Riku sighed. "OK, go down stairs then and give me a minute ok. Unless you wanna watch me get changed."

At that Sora blushed as deep red as the flower he was still holding.

"I wouldn't mind actually." Said Sora out loud before thinking to himself, 'I've wondered for a while now what you'd look like naked.'

Suddenly, something hit him full in the face and almost knocked him over. Looking at the floor Sora saw that Riku had thrown a pillow at him. Sora looked up to see Riku, now out of bed as he pointed at the door.

"Out Sora...Now!" Riku said with a little smirk on his face.

"OK! OK! I'll go downstairs!" Exclaimed Sora, then whispered under his breath, "Party pooper" And quickly ran out the door and downstairs before Riku could throw something else at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen, Sora sat down at the table eating an apple, wondering what was taking Riku so long. He'd already waited ten minutes, what was he doing? taking a shower?! At that thought Sora found himself suddenly imagining how Riku would look if he managed to catch the older teen just as he was stepping out of the shower. His shoulder length silver hair dripping onto his pale, naked, skin that was shimmering, with little droplets of water covering those defined muscles of his. Sora snapped himself out of that daydream before he himself needed a shower, a cold shower!

Just then , Sora heard Riku's footsteps as he was coming downstairs. As Riku walked into the kitchen, Sora almost gasped.

The eighteen year old was wearing a black shirt with intricate silver patterns running along the bottom. dark gray jeans, black and red trainers along with the black and red choker that Sora had gotten him for Christmas the previous year. All those dark colours made his pale skin and long silver hair even more noticable than usual.

Suddenly fighting back a laugh at the look on Sora's face, Riku said. "Stop catching flies Sora. I'm ready, wherever you're taking me lets go."

Then Sora (who was wearing black jeans, blue trainers, and white vest top under an unfastened red shirt and blue denim jacket.) smiled at Riku, who grabbed his long black coat and off they went.

"So, where are you taking me anyway?" asked Riku as he shrugged his coat on and locked the door.

"The Valentines fair."

"Figures." Before Riku could say another word, Sora grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to said fair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku had never really paid any attention to the annual week long fair. Untill this year he'd never had a reason to.

When they arrived he was amazed by the amount of different shades of reds and pinks he could see, most of them Riku couldn't stand, but then he felt Sora pulling on his hand again and they were heading to a small section that had a couple of stalls together that were gothic blacks and blood reds, Riku's favorite colours.'trust Sora to find it' he thought.

"Ok, close your eyes Riku." Said Sora when they reached the stands.

"Why first." Demanded Riku

"Just do it." Sora said, pointing an impatient finger in Riku's face. Riku did as he was told and instantly felt disoriented, most other times he had a strange ability to 'see' things around him with his eyes closed, mostly moving objects and people but he knew this area well enough to know his way around in dakness even if nothing moved. But today was different, there were an awful lot of people here, the chattering together with the music playing and other sounds, had Riku completely confused. He couldn't even begin to pin point where Sora was. He was about to give in and open his eyes when-

"Ok. You can open them now."

Riku almost jumped because Sora had spoken directly into his left ear. He opened his eyes to see Sora was holding another rose. Riku scowled at his boyfriend and backed up a little. Sora just grinned saying,

"Don't worry, I'm not that ditzy, this one isn't real, it's fabric, see. I don't know why i didn't give you a fake one in the first place, they last longer."

Riku stared into Sora's sapphire eyes for a moment before settling his own neptune topaz ones on the fabric and plastic flower in the seventeen year olds hand. It was the same blood red as the real one he'd woken up sneezing to not so long ago, except the stem was black with dark green at the tips of the leaves.

"What's with you and roses today?" Riku sighed as he smiled and accepted the flower.

"I already told you. It's valentines day, roses just go with it. and this ones pretty. Plus I had to throw the other one away." Sora replied, and when Riku didn't say anything asked, "What do you wanna do now?"

Riku thought for a moment before answering,then said. "Eat. You didn't exactly give me time to eat breakfast earlier Sora."

"Come on then, there's a hot dog stand over there." Sora said, pointing to a spot behind the gothic stands they were at.

"Ok, just how many times have you come here?" asked Riku.

"Three...come on I thought you were hungry." said Sora.

"Hang on a sec." Riku had just caught sight of something on the stand. He picked it up to study it.

Sora stood at his side to look at the object Riku was now holding delicately.

it was an angel, her white blond hair reached all the way down her back, she wore a long black greek style dress that fell over her feet. The angels wings were navy blue and she had strange silver eyes. She was also holding a blue rose.

"Wow. She looks alive. I bet she has a cool name." Said Sora.

"It is a figurine made in the image of the atlantian goddess Apollymi, the great destroyer." Said the stall owner who had curly aubern hair and pretty eyes. "I'm Amanda by the way."

"She looks creepy." said Sora.

"She's actually very nice apparently, just don't piss off her son."

"You saying she's..." Sora was about to say real, but he noticed that Riku was fascinated by the doll and instead said, "How much do you want for this."

"Well this was custom made and wasn't for sale, but i can see your friend cant take his eyes off of her, so...thirty dollars?"

"Done. Thank you." Said Sora handing thirty dollars to Amanda then pulling Riku by the hand earning a protest as Riku was forced to snap out of his trance.

"Hey what about this?!" He shouted.

"Don't worry about it. I just bought it for you." Sora shouted back.

"What?!"

"Happy Valentines day Riku!" Sora shouted as he ran, pulling Riku along by the hand.

Riku mantally shrugged, if he didn't love the brunette so damn much he was certain he would of protested with violence by now at Sora constantly grabbing his hand today. 'yeah' he thought. 'if it was anyone else I'd of deffinately hurt them by now.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok now you've read it, tell me what you thought and review. please and thank you. XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Angel on ice

**Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN A THING! GRRR!**

**OK here's chapter two hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!**

At some point both Sora and Riku got bored of the fair. They had explored almost every stall (some of which sold nothing but heart shaped merchandise) and nothing caught Sora's attention enough that Riku wanted to buy it for him, and the place was so packed that neither of them wanted to wait in line for any of the rides. So, frustrated and bored Riku now sat with Sora at a table by the side of the hot dog stand again, the two of them drinking hot chocolate after each eating a burger.

Once they had drank their hot chocolate and thrown it in a near by trash can they both got up leave when suddenly Sora's face lit up as an idea struck, turning to face Riku, Sora said.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what i want for Valentines day from you."

"What's that?" Asked Riku.

"Skate for me?"

"What?" Gasped Riku in surprise. Sora had never asked to see him skate before.

"Please Riku. Kairi's constantly telling me how good you are, I'm jealous of her, I've never seen you skate." Sora was pouting now and Riku couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Alright, but on two conditions." He said and Sora instantly brightened up again as he said.

"Anything!"

"One, you have to talk Kairi into getting her mom to empty the ice rink." Sora nodded eagerly. "And two...you have to skate with me at somepoint." At that Sora's face dropped.

"But I'm not very good! I mean I can skate a little, but I cant do anything tricky."

"Don't worry I promise not to laugh if you fall."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Without another word, Sora got his phone out his jacket pocket to call their friend Kairi, who's mother owned the local ice arena.

"Hello?" came Kairi's voice.

"Hi Kairi. Listen, I have a huge favour to ask..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later. Sora and Riku had put their skates on and Riku had put the fake rose and doll of Apollymi on the bench next to Sora and was just waiting for Kairi to tell them that a music track was about to start.

Suddenly Sora walked towards him and started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Riku, with a little smirk on his face.

"I just wanna see a little skin." said Sora. When he'd done he looked up at Riku and smiled, then, blushing a little he said, "Do you need to borrow an elastic for your hair? I bet Kairi can lend you one."

"Nah, I don't need to tie my hair back, I know every inch of this rink, I could ice skate blind folded in this place." said Riku.

"READY RIKU!" came a shout as Kairi came running to them from the tech booth.

Riku bent down a little to whisper into Sora's ear, "This is for you, my awkward angel." then he laughed a little at the blush on Sora's face as he walked onto the ice and skated to the centre just as the song started.

'Typical Kairi.' he thought. It was the song 'Angels' by Within Temptation, Kairi had loved to see him skate to it for months now, she said it seemed fitting because she thought he looked like an angel whenever he was on the ice.

As Riku started circling the ice rink to an intro that Sora swore was longer than normal, he turned to Kairi.

"How is he gonna skate properly wearing jeans?" he asked never actually taking his eyes off of Riku.

"Ah dont worry, big old biker boots couldnt stop him skating if he really wanted to." replied the red-head as she watched.

Sora didn't say another word as Riku skated passed him and blew a kiss in his direction just before he jumped into the air and span three times before landing gracefully on one foot and turning to skate backwards, this just as the lyrics of the song began. and Kairi ran to the tech booth again.

_'Sparkling angel, I believed,_

_You were my savior in my time of need,_

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear,_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear.'_

As Sora watched he was almost mesmerised by Riku's performance as the chorus approached and his moves got more complicated. Suddenly a spot light came on and began to follow him around the rink, the light reflected off his silver hair making it sparkle.

Sora thought. 'He's so damn hot! he really does look like an angel, no wonder Kairi chose this song.'

"Yeah...I don't think he even remembers we're here you know, he's in his own world out there." said Kairi making Sora jump, he hadn't noticed her return, 'wait, did I say that out loud'

"Yes you did." laughed Kairi.

As if to prove Kairi wrong about his being in his own world, Riku stopped when the song calmed down a little and skated over to Sora.

"Skate with me, Sora?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Speechless, Sora took his hand and Riku, skating backwards the whole time, guided Sora along the ice. Sora never took his eyes away from Riku's as the song sped up again for a last chorus.

_'You took my heart,_

_Decieved me right from the start,_

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they would turn into real,_

_You broke the promise, and made me realise,_

_It was all just a lie'_

Just as the song was coming to an end, Riku lifted his hand to spin Sora like he would a dance partner at a ball, and then laughed as Sora almost fell over.

"Don't laugh Riku! I can't help not being as good as you."

"Heheh! You should practice. I could teach you if you want."

"I want."

"Alright then, don't break eye contact ok, It'll help you ballance."

The song ended then, and a new piano melody started and Sora's eyes widened as Riku held both Sora's hands and glided with him on the ice, waiting for him to gain his confidence.

"What's this song? It's beautiful." asked Sora, not paying attention to the fact that Riku's moves were getting a little more complicated as Sora automatically mirrored them.

"It's called 'River flows in you', but I can't remember the name of the composer." said Riku. "It kind of makes me think of you."

Riku attempted to spin Sora again and smiled when this time he didn't faulter.

"See, getting better already." he said.

Blushing Sora gulped as the feelings stirred by the beautiful melody playing made Sora want to voice the question that he'd wanted to ask Riku, and found himself debating over it in his head.

'It's too soon stupid, we've only been together for three months.

but i've known him forever.

what if he says no?

do you love him or not?

i've loved him since before i knew what the word meant!

then ask him.

but...

just ask him for crying out loud!'

Sighing to himself Sora pulled Riku closer to him, and relying on Riku's skill to keep them both from falling, he looked up and kissed the silverlet before whispering in his ear...

"Marry me?"

Shocked, Riku lost concentration and they both crashed into the wall that surrounded the ice rink and landed in a heap on the ice.

Riku hadn't even registed this however as he stared at Sora as the brunette frantically sat up and said.

"Oh my god! Riku are you alright?!"

Breathless, Riku ignored the question and asked his own.

"What...what did...you say? he gasped

"Are you...alright?" said Sora, also a little breathless.

"No...not that...before that."

Sora blushed before repeating, "I said...Marry me?"

Riku stared into sapphire blue eyes for a moment , utterly speechless. Not able to do anything else, he pulled Sora to him for a kiss, their lips parted and Riku tasted Sora's peppermint breath, and as their tongues danced, a single tear fell from Sora's eyes, and when they had no choice but to come up for air, Sora said

"Was that supposed to be a yes?"

"Do I have to say it again?" said Riku.

"I was afraid you'd say no." said Sora as another happy tear fell down his cheek.

Riku reached up to wiped the tears away just as Sora kissed him again, this time, unaffraid, Sora couldn't help himself, he pushed Riku's unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders and Riku shrugged it off his arms, sitting up fully before Sora, on his knees pushed Riku's back against the wall and they came up for air as Sora removed his own shirt and top, Riku looked up at Sora with lust filled eyes and reached a hand to explore the smooth planes of Sora's chest just as he came at him for another kiss. Sora was just about to come away to undo his pants when...

"Ahem! As much as I'd love the live yaoi guys, you'd both freeze if you got busy on the ice! Shouted Kairi.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Sora, they'd completely forgotten she was watching.

"Heheh! Later Sora." laughed Riku.

They both picked up their clothes before standing ( Sora a little shakily) and skating off the ice.

Sora scowled at Kairi as they reached the carpeted flooring and found himself saying for the second time that day,

"Party pooper."

Riku laughed a little as Kairi out right gafawed!

"What brought that on anyway?" she asked when she could breathe again.

"Sora asked to marry me." said Riku as he wrapped his arms around Sora from behind before finishing, "and I said yes."

Kairi saw their eyes fill with lust again as Sora twisted in his arms and they kissed, Sora twisting his fingers in Riku's hair.

"Eeeep!" she squealed, making both Riku and Sora laugh. "Seriously? That's amazing! I'm gonna go tell my mom!...EEEP!" she squealed again before running to her mother who was probably in the staff room waiting for them to tell her they were done skating.

"Well Sora, wanna..." Riku started before Sora finished...

"Go back to your place and finish what we started?"

"You wanna tell..."

"No, not really, she might follow."

Then, grinning Sora grabbed Riku's hand for the umpteenth time that day and for once he didnt mind as they ran out the doors and to Riku's place, both thinking,

'This was the best Valentines day ever!'

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! MY FIRST VALENTINES DAY FANFIC ! HOPE YOU LIKED IT, LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING OK GUYS. OH AND THERE MAY BE SEQUELS TO THIS SINCE I HAVE A BUNCH OF IDEAS RUNNING AROUND IN MY HEAD FOR IT.**

**BY THE WAY THE SONG 'RIVER FLOWS IN YOU' ...I REALLY CANT REMEMBER THE COMPOSER OF IT BUT YOU CAN FIND IT ON YOU TUBE AND IT REALLY IS QUITE BEAUTIFUL. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING AND AGAIN REVIEW PLEASE I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
